


Can You Feel This?  (Fictober Submission)

by PerpetualSpinster



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Black Character(s), F/M, Sweet T'Challa (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 09:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerpetualSpinster/pseuds/PerpetualSpinster
Summary: Trying to get T'Challa's attention is a task.





	Can You Feel This?  (Fictober Submission)

“Hey. Hey. T’Challaaaa!”

Toya called T’Challa from the door to his office, annoyed by his audacity to be working on a weekend.

T’Challa’s back is to her as he types away, waving her off. “I am busy, I told you. Give me…” he pauses to check the time, “…one more hour and I’ll take a break.”

Toya shifts her weight, creaking the floorboards. “You said that two hours ago, T’Challa. You’re lucky I got distracted by with Netflix to not have noticed.”

T’Challa scoffs under his breath. “I know you are ready to let me have it, but I am almost done, I promise. How about you look into a place for us to go eat or something.”

Toya crossed her arms in a huff. Whenever T’Challa got really into focus about something, he would practically become one with it. This presentation for the tribal leaders was supposed to be representative of the impact that the outreach center had on the world’s view of Wakanda and the advancement of minorities there, and possibly expanding it beyond Oakland.

Of course, when Toya wanted something, the world could be on the brink of exploding before she decides to peek out from within herself to ask what happened.

So with this spirit, she stepped as lightly as possible to make sure T’Challa couldn’t hear her coming closer. As she slinked toward his leather chair, she holds her hands up in a witchy way behind him, before digging her nails into his chest swiftly.

“Boo!” she exclaims, gripping his muscular titties with wolfish desire.

T’Challa doesn’t even flinch. “You know I could hear you coming in. You aren’t tricking anybody.” He says as he continues to type.

“Oh yeah? You think you’re something special?” Toya asks in a cocky manner.

“I am a genetically enhanced King of the richest, most advanced country in the world. Nothing gets past me.” 

Toya makes a face, flapping her hands around mocking him behind his back.

“And if you don’t like it, I’ll lock the door next time.” T’Challa warns.

Toya puts a hand to her hip. “I’ll just tell the Dora to unlock it.”

“Not if I tell them to keep you from here. Test me if you would like.” His voice dipped to a deep bass, signaling his word being final as he looked over his shoulder.

Toya rolls her eyes, biting her lip in thought while looking at the back of his head. Never one to give up too easily, she studies T’Challa’s curl pattern, leaning over him to graze the very outer borders of their growth to test these ‘enhancements’ he boasts about.

Before she can even put a skin to follicle, T’Challa has her firmly by the wrist over his head. “What did I say?” T’Challa says with a chuckle.

Toya snatches her hand away before sitting on the floor next to him in defeat. “That was a lucky guess, you knew I was behind you already; you anticipated.”

T’Challa shakes his head, the apples of his cheeks pronounced as he smiles while typing away. “I know your moves, love. You cannot get me.”

Toya scoffs. “But when I try to wake you in the morning for a jog, you are dead asleep, like a rock.”

T’Challa looks down at her with slight offense to his expression. “It is ungodly to get up before 5am for a run; a run that I do not need by the way.” T’Challa shrugs before going back to his keyboard.

“Just because the heart shaped herb gives you infinite strength, doesn’t mean you can just flake out on working out with me.” Toya scolds. Looking at his arms out as he worked, Toya sticks her tongue out to lick his elbow.

T’Challa continues to type, unphased by her gesture. Toya squints, confused for a moment because T’Challa would definitely react to her tongue being on his body if the simple presence of her set off his senses. Toya licks his elbow a second time, still no reaction. 

“Can you feel this?” Toya asks. 

T’Challa looks perplexed at Toya. “Feel what?”

Toya begins to laugh, covering her face as she loses her breath rolling around on the floor.

T’Challa looks down at himself, growing all the more confused. “What is the problem here?”

Toya catches her breath a moment. “I licked your elbow and you didn’t even notice. Kids at school used to do it all the time, saying it was science that no one can feel a lick on their elbow. I thought it was a myth!”

T’Challa felt his elbow, and rubbed his fingers together as the moisture sealed your truth. “There is no way. Do it again.”

“Oh, well now you’ll be aware! You can’t cheat!” Toya exclaims.

T’Challa looks at her scornfully. “I have no reason to cheat. If anyone is, you are with this-this….sorcery.”

This starts up Toya’s laughter all over again. “Don’t be superstitious because you don’t understand the quirks of the human body. Ok, close your eyes at least.”

T’Challa does, so tightly little crinkles form on the lids. Toya sits there a moment, letting enough time pass before asking again. “Did you feel that?”

T’Challa snaps his eyes open feeling his elbow in disbelief. “I think I felt a flutter…”

“Gotcha! I didn’t this time, see? You are anticipating it, it’s not the same.” Toya says.

T’Challa points down at her, authoritatively. “Try it one more time. I know I’ll feel it.”

Toya gets on her knees, looking T’Challa once more. She was enjoying having pulled his attention from his work successfully. No way was he going to go back to it now. Her tongue flickered his elbow again, still no reaction as he sat there waiting. So, she drug her tongue along the tight mound of his bicep, making him jump.

“Toya, please, quit joking around.” T’Challa pleaded with his eyes closed.

“I did it again, you still didn’t feel it.” Toya says, kissing his forearm.

“I felt your serpent-like tongue on my arm only.” T’Challa turns to protest, but she stops his travel, holding her hand over his eyes.

“Keep your eyes closed. We’re going to figure this out.” Toya whispers enticingly.

T’Challa leans back in his chair sighing deeply, as his patience wears thin for her games. 

She plants her mouth along his forearm, kissing it tenderly. “Can you feel this?”

T’Challa nods, his brow furrowed in tentative confusion.

Toya takes his hand, kissing along each bony knuckle one at a time. “What about this?” Toya asks, separating his middle finger from the others to wrap her lips around it, slowly sucking the length of it into her mouth. 

T’Challa shivers from the sensuality of her action, clearing his throat. “I…I do feel that, Toya.” 

Toya releases his finger, smacking her lips as she pushes his chair, swiveling him around to face her. “I’m glad. I was worried you wouldn’t be able to enjoy my touch anymore.” 

As Toya rests her hands on his thighs, gripping and releasing his muscles higher and higher toward his groin, T’Challa widens them, getting all the more comfortable. “Thank Bast that is not the case.”

Toya runs her hands along his body, having him right where she wanted him, with all attention under her hands. As Toya reaches for his straining fly, she gives one last instruction. “Now, it is very important that you tell me if you can feel this…”


End file.
